You Said Who?
by PocketxFullxOfxDreams
Summary: Kagura has a plan to make Kyo notice her, but it backfires hugely. New triangles are created, and no one is safe. Kyo's angry, Tohru's confused, Yuki's angsty, Kagura's love-sick, and Haru is...? Momiji and Shigure are themselves. Het, Shounen-ai.
1. Prologue: What to do?

A/N: Well, here goes, my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I found Kagura surprisingly easy to write, so I hope she's in character. The chapters of this story will be longer than this, this is merely the prologue. Also, I have to warn you: there will be **Shounen-ai** in this story, **along with het**, though nothing hardcore. Pairings will be revealed as the fic goes on, and they may not be what you expect, I only have one that I'm doing for certain... anyway enough rambling, enjoy!

Thoughts are in italics for simplicity.

Reviews are love, and encourage me to write faster!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

_It's appropriate,_ the girl thought, the street she had chosen to wander down was shades of gray-green and gray, befitting her mood. The past few days had been nothing but rain, _He'd hate it,_ she thought, but now the rain had calmed down to a mere drizzle, sending streaks of water dancing down her bright orange umbrella. Not in the mood to stand out, she had considered grabbing her mother's more subtle navy blue one, but she couldn't bring herself to part with her own fiery one, _Kyo-kun's color. It's been raining so much, I'll bet he's calmed down, he's probably just avoiding Yun-chan and Shi-chan, I bet Tohru's-_ she stopped her own thought by slamming her booted foot into a mud-puddle, alarming several near-by birds.

She squished over to a gazebo and took a seat on the least wet seat, although at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care much about something as trivial as rain.

_What do you do? What can you do? For the longest time... I love him. It's too late to try to simply step back, I have to know. I have to know if Kyo-kun really doesn't love me._ In the past, it hadn't fazed her when Kyo got angry at her, she knew he had a hard time opening up to people, the most he had ever opened up was to Shihan, and even there he still had walls up. _It'll take him time, I don't mind waiting at all._ She'd get him on "dates", when she could, some things were barred because of the curse, but still, less crowded diners, the park, a movie, even just time at the dojo, all she needed was him to be there, and she was happy.

It was a fragile happiness, he occasionally said things carelessly that would hurt her, before apologizing frantically for making her cry,_ It's so cute how he can't stand to see a girl cry... _but she was fighting for more. _There were steps, little steps, where he'd let me in, and I thought maybe... maybe... he could love me like I love him._

She wasn't sure what exactly had happened, all she knew was that it involved Akito, and then Kyo-kun ran into Yuki. And it was the first and last time, to date, that their fighting had really truly scared her. After that, he was gone. _ Not a word, letter, no note left, nothing at all for three months. Why? Why, even when he came back, didn't he tell me? Didn't he think that I'd want to know, that I'd worry!? WHY?!_

Then came Tohru Honda.

And like some dainty little sunbeam, Tohru swept in and did exactly for her Kyo-kun what she'd been working her heart out to do for years. He was getting better, everyone knew it. _And he... he... you'd have to be blind._ She'd tried ignoring it, oh had she tried, but she couldn't any longer. _Tohru-chan's healing him, and making him love her... and I can't even hate her for it. It's so unfair. But... Kyo-kun should be happy._

But she had to know. It didn't make sense to her, _Even after Tohru-chan saw Kyo-kun's... even after that, after she accepted him, they're still not together! It makes no sense!_ If it wasn't too late, she was by no means giving up - she would fight for Kyo with everything she had, but she didn't know how anymore.

_Nothings working! How do you make a boy like you? How can you get a boy's attention? What can I do that I haven't done before?!_ Pushing back the wave of despair, she tried to concentrate. _Think, Kagura, think. You've read some of Shi-chan's books, how does the heroine win? Well... that doesn't really work, it's always a triangle, with the heroine the one being fought over. So how does that work here? Jealousy._

The word flew at her from some inner working of the mind she couldn't monitor, and once there, wouldn't go away. _Make Kyo-kun jealous. How? If he saw me with someone else... everybody says that boys only look at girls who have boyfriends already... what can I do? Who could I date? There's no one,_ she scoffed, that plan was out. _It wasn't a bad idea though... to make Kyo-kun jealous, if he really did like me he'd be jealous if I dated somebody, I wish there was someone who could make him really jealous, but who? Who would a boy hate to see the girl he likes with most?_

Her second realization hit her, the shock like ice water. _It's perfect. It's so... perfect. Why have I never tried this before?_ With this realization though, she hesitated. _This would be it, at this... the answer would be out. If this didn't make Kyo-kun jealous, he truly did not want to be with her._ She paused, and she wasn't sure if she should cry or laugh.

This was it. No more pretending, if Kyo did get jealous, if it did bother him, then he wouldn't be able to deny that he loved her anymore. If it didn't... well, she'd pray for the first one. Kagura jumped off the bench, and took off towards home, her boots splashing mud up onto her skirt, unnoticed.

In her mind, the makings of a plan.


	2. Chapter 1: Date with me?

OMG, FINALLY! I've been trying to upload this stupid thing since yesterday, and I just now got it, with help from someone else, if you're having trouble uploading, I can send you a link to HELP! Just message me, and I'll be happy to give it out! Really, it's so frustrating when things don't work.

NOW, about the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it! You would have gotten it yesterday, had the site been working.  
Reminders: It will contain, **shounen-ai**, **het**, and is **ANIME** based. Therefore characters from the manga will not show up, and Akito is the Akito we all thought... that he was. Also, originally the time limit was a month, but I thought two weeks was better. (You'll understand that after reading.)

Thank you to all who reviewed last time, it was encouraging! I hope you enjoy! I want to hear your opinions whether you liked it or not, I accept criticism.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Fruits Basket, is this really even necessary to say?

* * *

__

A waltz, he decided, _Tohru-kun in the kitchen is like watching a ballerina, or a waltz. It's ironic, it's the one time she's surrounded by heat and iron and knives that she's graceful. But give her a flight of stairs, a fold in the rug, a corner of the wall... and it's hazardous. _ He smiled, before the smile melted into a smirk. _Oh! his precious little flower really would make an excellent house wife! If only certain boys weren't so dense, really, a young love to behold would do him good! If they were not going after the adorable girl, it would be a shame to leave her alone. _He sighed shaking his head, the people in his house had no sense of romance. He sighed again and shifted slightly as he continued ogle, err, watch Tohru-kun make breakfast. Kyo had left early for the dojo, Yuki was still asleep, and therefore he was free to do as he pleased, such as observe the lovely, adorable high-school girl he lived with... _the adorable girl, ...does she always sway her hips like that while she cooks?  
_  
THWACK!

Shigure's whines and protests at being treated so violently in his own house went ignored, and Yuki somehow made it to the table in his semi-conscious state without tripping over anything. He set his book, (also used as a weapon against perverts) down on the table, before collapsing over the table himself. _That pervert... must he go at it so early in the morning?_ _It's not even 9 yet, and it's the weekend no less. _ That was the last coherent thought that went through Yuki's mind before he gave into sleep again, only certain things registering at this point, such as the fact that _Shigure's moved away from Honda-san, and the door-bell is ringing... the door-bell? Ugh, doesn't anyone understand that it's too early? Let Shigure get it... who... could it be..._

Warning bells began to go off. The door-bell. Chances were, it was a relative, and really, _t__here's only one person who shows up at unlikely times, and early in the day__. That idiot snake, and Shigure's already being a pervert... the two of them together... _it was too much, far too early. Weakly, Yuki stood, and attempting to ignore the fact that his right leg was still asleep, wobbled up the stairs and into the safety of his bedroom, locking the door behind him, all as quickly as a half-asleep mouse could.

Call him a coward, but if it was _that _person, he had no wish to be down there. He limped over to his bed before collapsing back into the familiar warmth and comfort. _Maybe staying up all night reading isn't such a good idea. _He nuzzled his pillow and a wad of his comforter, tangled himself in his sheets, and once finally comfortable began to doze off.

Knock, knock, knock.

He chose to ignore the rapping on his door. _That's not Honda-san's knock, and there's no one else here that I want to deal with this early... they'll go away. _Slightly annoyed, he rolled over and attempted to bury his head into his pillows._  
_  
Knock, knock, knock.  
_  
Shut up.  
_  
Knock...

Silence. He tensed, but when no further sound came, gave a satisfied sigh. Yuki relaxed, and was just drifting off to sleep when-

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
_  
WHAT?! _Yuki threw himself out of bed, and strode furiously to the door, leaving a trail of bedding strewn across the floor behind him. Furious at his interrupted sleep and the rudeness of the knocker, he flung his door open, completely prepared to send Shigure or his brother straight to hell. There stood Kagura, smiling sweetly. Embarrassed at his anger, and although still slightly annoyed at her persistence at his door, he said politely, "Oh, I'm sorry."

He then gently shut his door, and went straight back to bed. _Obviously, she's here for Kyo, and came to my room by mistake. _ The two of them got along well enough, but Kagura never came to the house to see anyone but Kyo. It didn't occur to Yuki, in his sleep deprived state, that it was odd that Kagura should somehow forgot something like where Kyo's room was, Kyo, whom she claimed to be madly in love with.

When now timid knocking came from the door, Yuki sat up, blearily rubbed his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair in an attempt to look somewhat decent. He picked up the bedding that had been scattered and threw it on the bed in a heap before opening the door again, this time in a much calmer manner. Obviously, she wasn't going to go away.

Kagura eased back on her heels, and exhaled slowly. _He'll go along with it, he'll go along with it, why wouldn't he?_ Still despite her inner attempts at a pep-talk, after the initial buzz of excitement about her plan, she had become nervous. She had purposely come to the house when she knew Kyo wouldn't be there so she wouldn't do anything that would seem suspicious in future context. _Shi-chan was so puzzled_, she laughed to herself, remembering the look on his face when after he apologised for Kyo being gone, she had told him she wasn't there for Kyo. She was there for Yuki. The door was opened, and she was let into Yuki's room.

Yuki let Kagura in, and lead her over to the window seat, pausing to wait as she tripped on the edge of his rug once, wondering what she could possibly want, and _why so early? _Once she was seated, he sat down at the other end, rubbing his eyes again in an attempt to keep them open. _Stupid can't-be-put-down book. _

"I'm sorry, Kagura, for shutting the door in your face, I thought you were looking for Kyo."

Kagura giggled slightly, and Yuki noticed the nervous edge. "Oh, that's alright Yun-chan, I should have come when you were more awake." _Yes, _he thought miserably, _why didn't you? _ She twisted the edge of her skirt, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. _...Is she nervous__?_ "Yun-chan... please, please! will you go out with me?" She fiddled with her skirt some more, "Just please, hear me out before you answer!" She met his eyes nervously, and became somewhat alarmed by the frozen expression on his face, barely noticing an odd thump that came from the door.  
_  
Is Kagura asking me out? What? Why? ...I think I'm still asleep ...I hope am. _It was bad enough when the girls at school asked him out, if Kagura was asking him out, he would never get any peace at all. _Mobs of girls at school, Kagura at home. _ Vivid images came to his mind of Kyo hearing Kagura's love proclaimed, bloody and bruised in her arms. An odd almost cartoon-like image of a gray-brown streak left by a running boar chasing an orange streak flashed before his eyes, when suddenly the orange streak melted into a smaller gray one.

Trying to hide his sudden panic, he shook his head trying to clear out less than pleasant images. Kagura was waving her hand in front of his face, looking rather worried. _And I thought she was obsessive about that stupid cat? I know she was-IS, so why on earth is she asking me out? "_I'm... I'm really sorry, Kagura, I don't think-"

"Just listen! I, I know you don't like me," she blushed, "_that_ way, it's... it's not a real date. I..." She paused, and studied him for a moment. Yuki was genuinely curious about, albeit somewhat terrified, of finding out what she wanted. "I want to make Kyo-kun jealous," a slow exhale, "I... want to know if he really doesn't like me, if he really likes Tohru-chan, why doesn't he date her!"

Now that she had begun speaking, the words came out in a flood. She clenched her fist, and Yuki found himself scooting further away. "What's wrong? Why doesn't he do something, HE SHOULD BE MINE, DAMMIT! AND HE WILL BE!" With alarming clarity, things began to come together for Yuki. "That's why I need your help, Yun-chan." Kagura was in sweet mode again, for the moment. "If Kyo-kun likes me he'll be furious and jealous if somebody he hates dates me! And then he won't be able to deny it anymore! And we can get MARRIED, FINALLY!" She paused to catch her breath. "Yun-chan..." _Is, is she crying now?_ Yuki got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yun-chan would benefit too, though. If Yun-chan wants to know how Tohru-chan feels..." She knew she was in dangerous waters, "then it'll work for Yun-chan the same way it'll work for me."  
_  
Honda-san? _Yuki frowned slightly, to be honest, he wasn't sure of his own feelings for Honda-san, but he wasn't particularly eager to discuss them with Kagura.

As if sensing his indecision, Kagura bowed slightly, and taking his hand pleaded, "Please, Yun-chan... I, I have to know... I can't not know anymore." Yuki felt oddly weak, he didn't have the same weakness Kyo did for tears, but he couldn't say no when a girl begged him. And Kagura was begging. _Why do I get the distinct feeling that I'll regret this?_

He working on sounding calm before he hazarded his first words since Kagura's rant. "If, what if it doesn't work?" He pulled her hand up from their knees so he could see her face, and prepared for the whiplash asked, "What if Kyo... doesn't... start to want you?" He felt odd saying 'Kyo' and 'want you' in the same sentence.

He braced himself, but was surprised when Kagura answered sadly, but calmly, "Then que sera sera, as Shi-chan says."

Yuki felt a wave of pity wash over him, _she really does love that idiot, as moody as she is, she really... she really does mean it when she says she loves him. _Ignoring the sudden loneliness that began to creep up on him, he managed a half sincere smile as he said, "Alright. We'll give it... no more than two weeks, agreed?" _I doubt it'll last that long... .  
_  
"OH! Yun-chan! Thank you!" Kagura flung herself forward to hug a startled Yuki and then picked up her bag from the floor, "Tomorrow!"

"Eh... EH?! Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow, I don't want it to take a full two weeks to make Kyo-kun mine! I want him as soon as I can HAVE HIM!"  
_  
Well that's fine with me if it ends sooner than that, I doubt it'll happen, but if Kyo doesn't do anything about it, I just hope she'll be satisfied to quit after a month._

"Thank you, Yun-chan! Even if it's not a real date, we can still go do something fun! As long as everyone else thinks it's a proper date!"

From outside Yuki's door, Shigure couldn't believe his ears, _this is just too good to be true_. Finally, SOMEONE had gotten a clue, and was doing something interesting. His curiosity had been incited when Kagura came to see Yuki, at a time she wouldn't be able to see her darling Kyo, so he had followed up to see what was what, and he was very glad he had. He had been as shocked as Yuki when Kagura had made asked him on a date, and he had almost revealed himself when he fell against the door. _This will just be so much fun! Which of the boys DOES Tohru-kun really love? And what will Kyo do about Kagura? And Yun-chan, who just threw himself in the middle - poor boy really shouldn't agree to things while he's half-asleep - oh... and of course, _he smirked_, should anyone need any 'guidence' I'll kindly offer them assistance. Of course, I won't let anyone know I know about this little arrangement, oh no, that would be no fun if they knew that I know what they don't want me to know.  
_  
Shigure ran off down the hall before anyone could open the door and catch him, passing a bewildered looking Tohru headed to the dining room with breakfast, muffling mad sounding giggles the entire way, until he reached his office doors, and shutting them quietly collapsed in a heap on his messy futon. _This is going to be so much fun.  
_

Yuki fell back weakly in the window seat after Kagura shut the door behind her. He felt oddly drained, as if he had just run a race, or had an asthma attack, even though he really hadn't said much at all. It was as if just watching Kagura's energy had drained him. He glanced at the clock and despaired of getting anymore sleep,_ Well, tomorrow I have a date.___

...What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

I know it's a little late, and I know it's not very long, but here it is. Chapter four was going to be apart of this, but it kept dragging on and on, so I decided to split it. That also means that chapter four is nearly done, and will be out soon. I hope you all like it! A quick reminder:

Anime Based.

Contains: **Het**, (malexfemale) and will contain in later chapters **shounen-ai** (malexmale). The rating will stay at a **T** though.

Please Review! They encourage me to write, and let me know what I'm doing right or wrong! So Please Review!

Thank you to all who reviewed last time! Please continue to read and enjoy. ^^

Do I own Furuba? No, obviously.

* * *

Tohru hummed as she set lunch out, although her mind wasn't on the task at hand. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she knew something had thrown off the delicate balance of the household. She couldn't help but worry. Yuki had gotten up unusually early yesterday, it wasn't even 10:00, and had gone straight to his garden, where he spent the entire day, only coming back for lunch, and when it got too dark to work outside. Not only that, but when he left he had dark circles under his eyes as though he hadn't slept well, although when he came back later they were somewhat brighter. _Did Yuki-kun fall asleep is his garden? I'm glad it's still warm, otherwise he could have caught a cold. _He had asked her before he left if she would like to go with him, but she wasn't able to; Uo-chan and Hana-chan were meeting her to pick out a dress for Hana's family reunion, only five days away. _Yuki-kun seemed a little disappointed... I hope he's okay. I'm sure he understands, Hana-chan was so happy when I said I'd go shopping with her, I just couldn't change my mind and tell her no! _The humming faltered as Tohru set the last bowl in place.

She knelt quietly by the table, lost in thought. Not only was Yuki acting unusual, but Shigure was as well, although she thought she should probably be happy for Shigure. _Shigure-san was so happy at dinner last night! He was in such a cheerful mood, I wonder if something happened? I just hope everything is OK... Oh no! How could I think such a thing! If Shigure-san is happy everything must be OK! It's so rude to Shigure-san to think that he would be in such a cheerful mood if something is wrong! But something seems to be bothering Yuki-kun, but then, maybe Shigure-san doesn't know? But how could Shigure-san not know when he teased Yuki-kun for not sleeping, what did he say again...? 'Ah, Yuki-kun, with the energy of youth was able to keep at it all night!' I'm not sure why... but I think Yuki-kun's mad at Shigure-san now. So, if Shigure-_

"What the hell are you _doing?" _It wasn't that the question had been spoken loudly, it was the sudden interruption of the silence that made Tohru jump, banging her knee on the table._  
__  
"_AH! K-Kyo-kun... y-y-you startled me!" She turned and got up quickly, rubbing her knee, to see Kyo leaning against the wall behind her, arms crossed, the look on his face bordering somewhere between confusion, concern, and amusement, and of course, the annoyed look that never seemed to leave. _H-how long has he been there?! I didn't hear him approach at all! _

Ah, such is one of the many joys of living with a martial artist.  
_  
_Kyo just shook the bangs out of his eyes and sat at the table, giving her his typical light thump to the head as he did. "You know, one of these days someone'll kidnap you while you're spacing out." _First she's fine, then she looks worried and just stares off into space, then she looks relieved, and then guilty? _

"Y-yes... I'll try to pay more attention."

He sprawled by the table, giving up on understanding Tohru at the moment. "Let's eat."

"O-oh, but Kyo-kun, we can't eat until Yuki-kun and Shigure-san get here!" _Why does she have to wave her arms around for effect? _Normally, there was no way Kyo would wait for the damn Yuki to get there so he could eat, but... _Since... since Tohru did make the food... and she wants that damn rat here before we start, I guess we could wait... for a little while.___

"Oh, my! Such a delicious lunch prepared by our lovely flower!" Shigure took his place across from Tohru, the playings of a smirk on his face. "What's this? Miso soup and fish? So delicious!" The fact that Shigure said the words in that sing-song (read: perverted) voice of his bothered Kyo.  
_  
_"Oi. Look you stupid do-"

"I'm going to go tell Yuki-kun lunch is ready!"

"WHAT? Here we are waiting to eat just because of that damn rat, and you haven't even told him lunch is ready?!"

"I-I'm sorry! You're right, I'll go tell him right away!"  
_  
"_Don't take your anger management problems out on Honda-san, stupid cat." _Tha-that!__  
__  
_"DAMN RAT! If we hadn't been waiting for your princess ass to get down here to eat lunch, there wouldn't have been a problem anyway!"  
_  
_

Yuki halted in his descent down the stairs. _...oops._ "Ah, Honda-san?"

"Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"What are you doing, Yuki-kun~ we're all waiting for you to join us to eat!" The smirk on Shigure's face became a little more obvious, and Yuki suddenly felt suspicious. Ignoring Shigure, although making careful note of the smirk, Yuki continued down the stairs and paused by Honda-san. _How could I have forgotten to tell her? That's so inconsiderate, it's something that idiot cat would do!_

"I'm sorry, Honda-san, I had meant to tell you, but I won't be eating lunch, or dinner here, I... I have a-"

DING DONG!

"...date."

Silence. Honda-san sat, mouth open, simply looking confused. Kyo looked either disgusted, or just annoyed anyway, it was impossible to say. And Shigure...

"E-eh?! Yuki-kun has a da-"

"Oh, Kyo-kun, why don't you stop scowling and go get the door? It's rude to make a lady wait you know!" Shigure fanned himself, looking so devious it began to make even Tohru nervous.

Indigent, Kyo bristled, "Make that damn rat get it, since it's for him! Why should I have to deal with the door? I want to eat my lunch, DAMN IT!" Despite the protests, Kyo got up, and stomped to the door, muttering obscene things about dogs and rats. Apparently, he was willing to do anything at this point for lunch. The door slammed open, and there was an odd silence.

_Oh no, if Kagura breaks her facade now, she'll... although, that would let me off the hook.  
_  
"NO!" Kyo came flying back into the room, but was jolted to a stop when Shigure grabbed his jacket. "DAMN IT, LET ME GO!"

Kagura followed, although quietly and much more gracefully, _although... her eyes look...is-is she twitching? "_Well, I think we'd better be going! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Honda-san, but we don't want to be late-"

"Oh, Yuki-kun, it's rude to rush your date out the door you know!" _Shigure... I don't _want_ to know what is wrong with you. "_Really though, Yuki-kun," a cheesy smile probably meant to be reassuring, "we haven't seen Kagura-chan for so long, let us visit a while before you rush her off? I'm sure Tohru-kun would like to visit as well!" _What do you even care? You just saw her yesterday!_  
_  
"_I think... we'd better be going." _Now, before this turns bad. Before Kagura does something she'll regret, even though I wouldn't have to do this... I agreed to help her._  
_  
"_Right!" Kagura was speaking for the first time, although she was carefully avoiding looking at Kyo, "I'm sorry to just run off, but I have such a fun day planned with Yun-chan!" Kyo stopped struggling in Shigure's grip and openly stared at her. Kagura twitched. _Uh-oh. _"I'll-I'll see you later Tohru-chan, Shi-chan...Kyo-kun." She took Yuki's arm a little tighter than necessary and began to tug him from the room. "We'll be back soon! We're off to date!" _...we're off to date? that may have been a little much Kagura, I think they know at this point.  
_  
"Er, I probably won't be back for dinner, Honda-san, I'll see you later? I'm sorry about lunch!" It was all that Yuki could get out before he was dragged away.

"Eh? Oh, b-bye Yuki-kun! It was nice seeing you again, Kagura-chan! Have... fun?" And Tohru fell silent, looking puzzled.

"Don't do anything too naughty! Use protection!" Shigure called after them at the top of his voice.

Kyo slumped to the floor in shock. Kagura hadn't so much as touched him, she had barely spoken to him, _and what the hell? Since when does she like that damn rat? What was that?! And now they're dating?! __Although, it is kind of nice that I'm not in pain. _Kagura had come and gone without leaving so much as a single bruise, scrape, or scratch on him. He stared at the place where she and the rat had disappeared in bewilderment._  
_  
"What the hell just happened?"


	4. Chapter 3: Something of a Date

Oh, it really is a good thing I broke this chapter into two, I can't believe how long it's gotten, but I wanted the date itself to be only one chapter. I hope this makes up for the slight delay, I would have had it published yesterday, but it was my birthday and I was somewhat busy. XD  
Now, a quick reminder,

**Anime **based.****

Het, (male/female)** Shounen-ai, **(male/male)****

_Thank you_, to everyone who has reviewed, added to story alerts, and added to favorites. ****

Please review! I appreciate hearing what I'm doing right or wrong. Please continue to read and enjoy!  
**  
**Rating will stay **T.**

Also, a shout out to SkyChasingDreamer, not because she has anything to do with this story, but because she's awesome. 3  
**  
**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I claim such, or make any profit off of this. How could I?

* * *

  
Once safely out of sight from the house, Yuki's arm was released letting blood flow into his hand once more. Yuki sighed, although Kagura remained quiet. When they were almost to the road, Kagura suddenly stopped walking, almost causing Yuki to run into her. Inwardly, Yuki wondered if she was preparing to fly into a panic and race back the the house to molest her darling Kyo. _Or worse, fly into a panic on me.  
_  
With a cry of frustration, Kagura kicked a tree that was too close. She kicked it several more times, sending bark flying off the innocent bystander with every kick. She then folded her arms against the abused tree and leaned on it. Her poise faintly reminded Yuki of a child counting while playing hide-and-seek. He felt a wave of pity, and he approached her hesitantly. "Kagura..."

"I'll be OK, Yun-chan... let's find something fun to do, OK?" She slowly pushed herself away from the tree and started for the road again. Yuki caught up to her and watched her silently through his bangs. She got his gaze, and gave him an almost embarrassed smile. "Yun-chan, I didn't exactly get a chance to plan today out," she giggled nervously, "so... do you have any ideas?"

Yuki blanched. _I just told everyone at home I'd be gone about six hours because Kagura asked me for the whole day, saying she'd come at about noon. I thought she had something planned... now I have six hours to kill? _He sighed, resigned. There was nothing that could be done now about that now, _like Honda-san says, might as well make the best of it.  
_  
"Well, let's continue heading into town, and maybe we'll come up with something as we walk?"

"Alright, hm..." Her eyebrows pinched together in thought, and her lips formed a pout. While his feelings for Kagura weren't romantic at all, he would admit that she could be rather cute when she wasn't violent. _I wonder if Kyo's ever seen this side of Kagura? I wouldn't think so, because she's always been too... excited, around him. "_Oh! I know, I passed a carnival on the way here, what about that?"

"Is it, it's not crowded, is it?" He felt guilty asking, she had been so excited, but she should know as well as he did that crowded areas were essentially off-limits to the cursed.

Her expression sobered, and she answered quietly, "It... didn't look very crowded, but maybe it's not such a good idea. We can at least look, though?"

"Yes, we'll at least look." _What else is around there...? "_There's a Chinese place, if you don't mind stopping to eat before we do anything else, I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten lunch yet." As if to accentuate his words, his stomach let out an angry growl.

"That's fine, Yun-chan!" Kagura giggled, "and maybe later we can see a movie?"

"Sure." _It's not like we don't have plenty of time._

Even after Chinese and a disappointing teen-romance movie, Yuki was still short two hours. He found spending time with Kagura wasn't all that bad, although he learned after the first time it wasn't wise to bring up Kyo and any interaction Kyo had with Honda-san. It hadn't been on purpose, he had been telling a story, and in retelling the idiot's words to Honda-san had made Kagura jealous. That wasn't a scene he wanted to replay ever, he had nearly had to pull her off the table, but even worse, after she had this hurt look that had just finally faded.

It bothered him slightly, though, because shouldn't he have been irritated by the exchange, if Kyo had been flirting with Honda-san? _Shouldn't I have noticed? I didn't think of it before, but now that Kagura mentions it, I know she's right. That idiot probably didn't even do it on purpose. ...but why didn't it bother me?  
_  
"Yun-chan, do you suppose we could check out the carnival now?" Kagura tilted her babyish face to the side, and looked at him hopefully.

"Okay, but if it looks crowded, we leave OK? ...Do you like carnivals Kagura?" _I hate... being like this. Not being able to do normal things without getting so nervous.  
_  
"Of course, Yun-chan! We'll leave if they're busy. And yes, I do... but you know, with how things are... I don't get to go very often."

As the two approached the carnival, Yuki noticed both with some relief and irritation that there were not many people around. Kagura noticed this immediately, and took his hand and skipped forward through the gates, almost not stopping long enough to let her and his hands be stamped.

"I'll pay for mine, Yun-chan." Yuki would have protested had they actually been dating, but they weren't, and he wanted to leave those lines that kept that obvious. Besides, he had bought lunch.

After making it through the gate, Yuki looked around him in wonder. It was nearing sunset, and the warmly painted sky served as a pretty backdrop for the lighted tents and stands. There weren't many rides, only a Ferris wheel and some smaller rides for children. He hadn't been to anything like this since he was ten, and he was trying to remember what had been fun. He was finally brought back to earth by Kagura waving her hand in front of him, and he allowed her to lead the way.

The next hour and a half were spent watching small side-shows, waiting in line, playing arcade games, and eating more carnival food than it's healthy to eat in a lifetime. By the time they were ready to go home, the sun had sank behind the trees in the distance, and Yuki decided that perhaps, _perhaps, carnivals aren't too terrible. I wonder... what it would be like to be here with someone I did like? I don't think that's possible... not even a date, just to be able to... _He brushed his hair away from his forehead as if brushing away unwanted thoughts.

As they were leaving they passed a stand that caught Kagura's eye. If you were able to toss a ring around a yellow bottle in the midst of a sea of green bottles, you were able to choose a small prize. Several yellow bottles were scattered throughout the sea, fairly close to the edges, in the center was a single blue bottle. Kagura stared at the game for a long minute, before turning hopefully to Yuki. "Do you mind, Yun-chan? I won't be long."

Yuki suppressed a sigh, he had been walking for most of the day, and he was ready to go home. Kagura was almost as bad to the cat when it came to things like this, she wouldn't leave until she won. She was already carrying a bag of goldfish and a huge bag of cotton candy. _But... she doesn't have much money left, she shouldn't be able to play more than twice, that's twenty rings. It shouldn't take her long to throw twenty, right? _"Alright... but this is the last game, agreed?"

"Oh! Yes, I won't be long, here, will you hold these for a minute?" Kagura pushed the cotton candy and fish into his arms, and took off for the stand. He followed more slowly, trying to straighten out his new baggage. _At least she didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel again.  
_  
Kagura ran up to the stand, where a suspicious looking old man who gave her a disconcerting smile and a girl their age were waiting to sell rings. As Yuki neared the stand, he jolted to a stop. He knew that girl. _She, she's one of those girls! Those girls who follow me around at school all the time! _Sure enough, a true fan, the golden Y embellished in a crimson circle was on the lapel of her shirt. _...They actually wear those out of school, too? _

He backed to stand under a tree a safe distance away where he could assess the situation more fully. _I know I'm bound to run into them once in a while outside of school, but why now? With Kagura with me? Have I turned her down before? I can't remember! But if I have turned her down, that means I've told her I don't date. And now here I am, with my what? _Yuki eyed Kagura, silently wishing her for her to hurry. It wasn't that he was particularly worried about _this_ girl, but he would have felt bad if she thought he lied to her. Of course, he wasn't really in the mood to have anyone throw them self at him, either.

Kagura growled in frustration, she only had three rings left. She glared at the blue bottle, silently willing it to comply. She raised her hand, and gave the ring a toss. Three bottles off. It was stupid to get so upset over a game, she knew, but she really wanted the prize. Two rings left. Where was Yun-chan?

Yuki sat under his tree, watching Kagura with relief, she only had three rings left, and he hadn't been noticed. He watched as she tossed her next ring, _it looks like she's getting frustrated, that toss had too much power._ Kagura turned and seemed to be looking for something. He cautiously raised his hand, and she spotted him and trotted over. "Yun-chan, please, will you try with these two?"

_Why, why me? _"Really?" _Please say no, please say it's OK so we can go home.  
_  
"Yes, please, I know Yun-chan is very good at things like this, and... I really want to win."

Inwardly cursing his inability to refuse pleading, Yuki got up, and took the rings once he had handed Kagura her items back. He approached the stand, staying as far away from the girl as possible, _what is her name again? Was it... Kinoshita-san? She's reading, she hasn't looked up once. Maybe it'll be OK. _He took the ring in hand, and exhaled slowly,_ what does she want from this game, anyway? _He glanced over to make sure he hadn't been noticed yet, when a flash of orange caught his eye. At the top of the wall of prizes, a single large orange cat was hanging amongst some pandas. _Oh... well, that would be it. _

"Going to try for your girlfriend, ay Sonny?" The old man spoke in a cracked voice, the amused smile still not leaving. _Rip-off artist.  
_  
Yuki gave a polite smile and nod, he was afraid speaking would attract unwanted attention. He turned and looked at Kagura, and she gave him a somewhat sad smile. _Well, why not? _He took the ring and aimed, swinging his arm out fully once without letting go, and then again, releasing the ring. With a sharp clanging sound the ring caught the nose of the blue bottle, dancing in circles around it as it slide down.

He turned to select his prize from the old man who was staring at the blue bottle in shock.

"W-we have a... winner?" Yuki frowned, the way the man had said made it sound like a question. "Well... I guess you get to pick a prize, don't you? What'll it be?"

"The orange cat, at the top." He spoke softly, hoping to keep his voice low enough so he wouldn't be heard.

"Right! Minami-kun, get the orange cat down for this lovely gentleman and his lady friend!" _Oh...  
_  
Minami finally looked up, looking completely bored, which changed instantly when she looked at the "lovely gentleman". Her eyes widened, and she sat still in shock. Yuki offered her a weak smile before looking away quickly. The old man waited, and when a still shocked Minami made no move to get the cat, climbed up the ladder and brought it down himself, muttering about lazy children. He handed the cat to Yuki who turned and handed it to Kagura, taking the fish from her. Kagura dropped the cotton candy, but while still clinging to that cat, threw her arms around him. "Oh, Yun-chan, thank you!"

Yuki was suddenly aware of a sharp chill forming in the air, that seemed to be coming from a certain classmate's aura.

"Y-you're welcome, I'm ready to go home, shall we go?" _Now, now, now. Please, now. _He didn't wait for an answer, taking Kagura's arm he began to lead her away, not bothering with the now spoilt candy left on the ground._  
__  
"_Alright! We'll go home now, I'll call mom, would you like to-"  
_  
"_P-PRINCE YUKI!" Yuki froze involuntarily, _just move! Just keep going! Pretend you didn't hear her!_

"Y-es?" He broke in mid-word, _Why... if only... I don't even know. _ He slowly turned to face his... classmate, wearing a polite smile, while trying to still communicate that he was eager to go, both to Kagura and Kinoshita-san. Kagura was glancing back and forth between him and Kinoshita in confusion, _probably wondering about that ridiculous nickname._

Minami didn't miss a beat, well, at least not when it came to girls touching _her_ 'Prince' Yuki. She was aware with every fiber of her being that the strange girl was STILL touching Yuki, on the arm, and even a little on his side. How dare she? She glared at the impostor for a moment, before turning to address her prince sweetly.

"Oh," and the 'oh' came out sounding like a dreamy 'hnohhh', "P-Prince Yuki, it's such a surprise to see you here! And who is your... y-your... and who is this?" _Uh-oh._

"Oh!" Kagura, oblivious to the the death wishes the girl had for her, answered sweetly before Yuki had a chance to say anything, "I'm an old friend of Yun-chan's!" Minami's eye visibly twitched. Yuki backed away warily. Kagura was oblivious, and continued, "Are you a friend of Yun-chan's?" Again, Minami's eye twitched.

"H-HOW DARE YOU! What makes you think you have a right to call the Great Prince Yuki by such a familiar name?!" She took several steps towards Kagura, and then as if remembering 'the Great Prince Yuki's' presence, stopped, still a few steps out of striking distance.

"Oh?" Now Kagura was truly confused, she looked at Yuki, as if to ask what was wrong, but Yuki was too horrified at the 'great' that had been added onto 'Prince' to respond. "Well," Kagura answered simply, "I guess I've just seen so much of Yuki that I think I ought to be able to call him 'Yun-chan'! It's been very nice meeting you, but we really should be going now!"

"Wh-wha-a..." Minami trailed off, the look on her face wasn't one Yuki cared to try to decipher.

"I, Kagura is right, Kinoshita-san, it's been very nice seeing you again though, have a good evening." Cringing, Yuki turned and forced himself not to grab Kagura and run, or just run, leaving Kagura behind. Yuki took Kagura's arm again, politely, knowing by experience that if he didn't leave now he'd be there for several hours, and Kinoshita-san made him nervous. _She always gets too close, and even though she can't right now.._. For Yuki's peace of mind, it's a good thing he didn't look back.

_Why... I don't understand what those girls like about me so much, I'm... I'm not like that. I'm not... nice. _Yuki had let go of Kagura's arm, and they continued onward in silence. He could see Kagura turning every so often look like she wanted to ask him something, but she had yet to do it. When Kagura finally did speak, Yuki got the feeling that it wasn't what she really wanted to know.

"Yun-chan... I don't need all these fish, do you think Tohru-chan would like some? I could take them home and set them up and bring them over on our next date." Kagura didn't notice the way Yuki flinched when she said, "next date".

"That's fine, Kagura, I'm sure Honda-san would love some." _I am sure... she loves taking care of little things.  
_  
"Oh, I'm glad, I'm afraid I got a little bit caught up in the game, but I'm glad you think she'd like them, ask OK? OH! And Yun-chan, don't forget to let me know how Kyo-kun acts! You have to tell me if he does or says ANYTHING! ESPECIALLY if it's related to today!"

Poor Yuki, however, was still caught on _how Kyo acts?_

Kagura's mother came and picked Kagura up from outside the carnival gates, and although she offered Yuki a ride to Shigure's, he politely but adamantly declined. He wanted some peace before he was back at Shigure's, _you never know what state that house will be in when you return to it, and I really just don't feel like dealing with that idiot cat now._ Sighing, he wondered what he was in for.

By the time he made it back to Shigure's house, all traces of day were gone, and the moon had risen. Exhausted, and silently praying the cat was on the roof, Yuki quietly slipped into the house, to be met immediently by Tohru.

"Eh? Oh! Yuki-kun is home from his date with Kagura-san! Ah," she paused, "Did Yuki-kun have fun? Oh, not that I'm trying to be nosy! I just thought it was polite to ask, and I was hoping Yuki-kun had fun because dates should be fun, and Yuki-kun ought to make time to do fun things more often, although I had no idea that Yuki-kun and Kagura-san were-"

"It was alright, Honda-san." He gave her a somewhat tired smile. _I don't want to lie, but how do I answer this? It wasn't a real date? I'm exhausted? I'm insane for agreeing to try to make the cat like Kagura? _Upon seeing the somewhat disappointed look that came over Tohru's face, he amended with, "It was fine, Honda-san, I'm just a little tired. We went to lunch, and then we saw a movie," _which I'd never watch again, "_and we went to a carnival."

"Oh!" Tohru's face brightened, and Yuki felt a bit better, "That sounds like fun! If Yuki-kun would like, he and Kagura-san could have lunch here next time, I'd make a special lunch, and I'm sure Shigure-san and Kyo-kun wouldn't mind!" Well, she wasn't sure about Kyo bring OK with it, but maybe he would be since Kagura wouldn't be hurting him. Not that she wanted Yuki to get hurt!

Yuki, however, was completely horrified by the idea of having a date with Kagura in the house. If they were to stay at the house, they'd have to actually play the part of a couple, and Yuki's mind instantly flashed to exactly how that might go.

_The group sat around the table, Kyo glowering and giving Yuki and Kagura odd glances, Tohru pleasantly oblivious, determined to play the good host, and Shigure giggling and slipping increasingly vulgar innuendos into every statement. Kagura threw her arms around Yuki, and squeezed him tightly, declaring her love! When this didn't get a reaction from Kyo, other than another odd look, she began to declare her love more... profusely.  
_  
"I think I'll go to bed now, Honda-san, I'm really very tired."

"OK, Yuki-kun, I'm glad you had some fun!" She smiled, "goodnight, and sweet dreams, Yuki-kun."

"Goodnight, Honda-san." Yuki went upstairs, ignoring Shigure's perverted smirk on the way. It was lucky for Kyo that he had chosen to lay out on the roof. It wasn't until Yuki collapsed on his bed after taking a shower that he remembered he had school the next day. Groaning, he tangled himself in his sheets, unable to fall asleep.

_I have... thirteen more days, and whatever things Kagura can come up with in that time. I don't know, if Kyo doesn't do what Kagura wants... I wonder how it'll go. _He felt the odd urge to laugh, seeing as he wouldn't just be a bystander. _I don't know why, but... somehow pretending to be with someone... it's lonely. I wish... silly things are what I wish, I guess. Well_, _at least back at school I won't have to deal with Shigure acting odd. I think he knows something, although I'm not quite sure how he would. I'll see Momiji, and Haru... I miss Haru._ He buried his face into his pillows, and with that thought, finally fell into a fair sleep.


	5. Late to Bed, Late to Rise

OH, MY, GOSH. I am so, so so. sosoosososoos SORRY, I have not updated this story since, er... *checks nervously* about my birthday, like three months ago...

...

I am really, truly sorry. Feel free to rant at me in a review.

That said, 'bout this chapter. It is again, a split chapter if you will, as in I started writing it and it got longer and longer, and while I could upload a chapter of about 5,000 words, this just seems easier. Oh my word, I can't tell you how sorry I am for neglecting this. The next chapter, HONESTLY, is being written. If this seems like a filler chapter, it's not, it's more of a "leading up to" chapter.

Thank you all for putting up with my pathetic updating schedule.

Merry Christmas.

Oh, and special internets cookies to whoever knows what Tohru's song is.

* * *

**Anime **based.

**Het, **(male/female)** Shounen-ai, **(male/male)

Rating is and will continue to be **T**

_Thank you for all the reviews, and please continue to let me know what you like and how to improve!_

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I claim such, or make any profit off of this. How could I?

* * *

It was a peaceful, beautiful morning, the kind you wish you could wake up to every morning. Birds were twittering softly outside; hidden in the dark shadows that had yet to retreat. His bedroom window was open a crack, rustling sheer white curtains and letting the cool autumn breeze drift in and over him, causing him to snuggle deeper into his blankets. Yuki rolled onto his back and blinked at the shadows, sleepily contemplating life. It was one of those rare times he woke without the alarm, which meant he had a few moments he could lay in bed and let his body wake up slowly, without the harsh screaming of his clock prodding him to move quicker. He leaned over and forced his sleep-clumsy fingers to flip the switch turning off his alarm, before sitting up and stretching.

Downstairs, Tohru had just finished packing the three bento lunches for the day, and instructing Shigure on how to heat up the previous night's leftovers. Humming a nameless tune, she paused in the hall to adjust her left hair bow. _Silly bow, stay straight!_

At Kaibara High school, Minami Kinoshita had called an urgent meeting. A group of near-zombie looking girls sat around, listening to the most interesting story. As Minami spoke, wails and screeches of terror and rage echoed out across the school grounds. Alarmed teachers tried to discover what was wrong, however....

Yuki stumbled his way around his bedroom, and finally ready, although still half-asleep, stumbled his way down-stairs to where Kyo-baka and Honda-san were waiting. Kyo wore his usual scowl, _not surprising at all, does he have to look like he wants to tear my head off so early? Idiot._ Honda-san smiled cheerfully and bade him good morning, and off they went peacefully, to have a wonderful day at school that was somehow both interesting and educational (a Christmas miracle come early), after which Kyo went to the dojo. He and Honda-san spent a peaceful and pleasant day working in his garden, and harvesting berries for pie. Yuki was half-way through making a delicious pie, with his wonderful and not at all terrifying cooking skills, while Haru was stealing berries when he thought Yuki wasn't looking, and Honda-san was setting the table, when he woke up.

"Yu-Yuki-kun! You're just getting up?!" A perplexed and somewhat worried Tohru was standing in his bedroom doorway, and there were absolutely no pies in sight. The sun was letting a fierce glare through his window onto him, and the birds' songs had ended.

Yuki blearily rubbed his eyes, and glanced at his clock. _The clock, that I turned the alarm off on...  
_  
"Yuki-kun, we should have left 10 minutes ago!" __

"Honda-san..." _I turned the alarm off... on the clock... and now...  
_  
Tohru ran over to Yuki, and as roughly as she dared took him by the shoulders (Tohru's roughness rivaled a kitten's strength) and shook him. "Yuki-kun," with all possible scenarios about Yuki and Kyo and herself being in trouble for late, how she should have made sure he was up, how... "Yuki-kun, we're late!"

If the situation had been different, Yuki may have mused on how it's rather interesting that when you're half asleep and just waking up, information you're being given may not register; and how when it does, it does so all at once.

"Honda-san!" Yuki half stumbled half fell out of bed, grabbed his school uniform, and without waiting for her to leave began to strip out of his pajamas. Tohru let out a squeak and apologized as she fled the room.

Done changing, neglecting breakfast and brushing teeth and all those pleasantries, he ran down the stairs and nearly straight into a furious Kyo. Steaming, Kyo turned and started for the door. Yuki and Tohru began to follow him, but a were interrupted by a bemused Shigure standing in their way. "Oh, Yuki-kun, I never got to ask you about your lovey-dovey date--''

"No time!" Yuki snapped.

"And just whose fault is that?!"

"Well, why did you wait?!"

"Because, a stupid-lazy-moron who can't ever wake up like a decent human be--"

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun please!"

Kyo left off and snatched the bento lunches from the table, and shoved roughly past Shigure. Yuki and Tohru followed, but not before Shigure was able to throw in a parting remark about Yuki and late night activites, and the benefits and pit-falls of such.

Yuki checked his watch repeatedly as they power-walked to school. Both he and Kyo were walking slower than they could have, of course, but there was no way they'd push Tohru. _It's a twenty minute walk; if we keep this pace we'll be five minutes late. It's not so bad, I suppose, although I'm sorry for making Honda-san late. That idiot, however... why does he even care?  
_  
Thought turned to voice, and he turned and asked irritably, "Why does it even matter to you, Baka-Neko, what time you arrive at school?" _Like he doesn't leave school frequently, like he even-  
_  
Kyo glared with an unexpected heat, "Because, _Rat_, Tohru has a promise she likes keeping."

_Oh... yeah. He's upset because I inconvenienced Honda-san, of course that's why he waited too: he waited for Honda-san. And... I didn't even think of that. _He looked downward at Honda-san, sensing more than saw that she was upset, and he hoped more than reasoned that it was because he and Kyo weren't getting along, more than the fact that they'd be late. "Kyo's..." _yuckyuckyuck_ "right, Honda-san, I'm very sorry for making us late."

"Eh? Oh no, Yuki-kun, it's not really your fault." Tohru had stopped walking and was looking at him earnestly; Kyo was looking at him murderously, as if to say, _'if you so much as let her think this is somehow HER fault, I will seriously murder you.'  
_  
"No, Honda-san, if I hadn't--"

"Oh, Yuki-kun, I waited so we could all walk together... even if we're a little late, it's OK. Mom always said, 'Even if you succeed with your goals, it's important that you remember to enjoy yourself at the same time.' So..." She seemed to space out for a moment, before she continued, "Mom said that to me a lot... but! It's even fun to be a little late sometimes! Uo-chan thinks so!"

"But maybe at this point we should start walking again?" Yuki couldn't help but smile, and in the background he noticed the idiot's glare had softened.

"Eh... yes! YES!" Tohru began to power-walk again, snatching Kyo's right hand, and Yuki's left. Together the three of them marched, and Tohru began to sing an odd song about marching.

"Here comes a dog, strong and brave -- woof! Here comes a dog --"

"Who the heck is the dog here?" Kyo demanded, "what, did Momiji teach you that song?"

"Oh no, it's a song from one of my favorite movies!" This earned Tohru one of those looks that couldn't quite be deciphered.

They had long since left the trees, and now they were passing through the school gates. The first place Yuki's eyes went was the large clock above the school's main entrance. Since Tohru had taken his hand, he hadn't been able to check his watch. _This isn't good, we are so late.  
_  
The three broke hands and ran now, as those do who are in sight of reaching their goal. Barely slowing through the hallways, they hesitated once outside the homeroom door, attempting to catch their collective breath. _Poor Honda-san's almost wheezing,_ w_e're so late, we are so late. Stop thinking and go in. _He reached for the door, but Kyo stepped in front of him, and taking one last gasping breath, shoved rudely into the room as he would on any morning. Tohru followed him, and then Yuki. Tohru turned and began speaking, but stopped in a mid-bow of apology to the teacher, who was absent.

"Hey, it's about time. We were starting to wonder if you three weren't coming in today." Uo got up from sitting on her desk and slung an arm easily around Tohru. "Geeze, you forget to breathe again?"

"Eh-ehhehe..." The breathlessness of Tohru's giggles earned the two Sohma boys a glare from the Yanki. Before Kyo could become indignant at being falsely accused, Yuki cut in with the all-important question.

"Where is Sensei?"

"Sensei," Yuki flinched horribly as Hanajima spoke from right beside him without warning, "has been called with some other teachers... to take care of the incident."

_Incident? _The word echoed in his mind, and he tried not to stare at the goth girl gliding seamlessly to Tohru's side, _What... incident? Was Hanajima-san... involved, with the... incident? Incident is only used to describe something unpleasant. 'How unpleasant, does it have to be to be called an incident?' _ Piped up some corner of his mind, which he forced down immediately. Some questions are better left unanswered.

"So just where have ya been?"

"Princess over here likes to get his beauty sleep," Kyo snapped irritably, before huffing to his desk and falling into a slouch.

The Yanki turned to Yuki with an expression of mild disbelief, "Oh, really? I had you pegged as one of those people who wake at the crack of dawn to do good."

"I see, um, thank you? Actually, Kyo-baka is the one who wakes up early, although I can't quite say it's to do good." _What on earth did she mean by that statement anyway? Honda-san's friends are so odd. Not that I have a right to comment on such a thing, I suppose. Maybe Honda-san is just attracted to unusual people?  
_  
Uo's eyes widened comically before turning to Kyo with a smirk, "Oh, really? What does Orange-top wake up so early for?"

"None of your damn business, hag. _Some _people just like getting up decently."

"Oh, come on really? Maybe the Prince knows?" Her eyes flitted to Yuki's with question, and although Yuki usually just found himself annoyed by their argumentative banter, it was somewhat amusing. He followed Hanajima's and Tohru's example and found his seat.

"He wakes up extra early so he can train; he has dreams of grandeur." He smiled patronizingly, and Kyo expectedly bristled. It was less expected, but still within the range of normal, that Kyo should leap out of his seat and begin hissing, literally.

"Listen you-- you! I WILL--"

"Sohma Kyo," Sensei-Mayuko glared at her pupil as she took her place at her desk, "take your seat now or I _will_ dye that awful hair of yours black." Uo quietly slid off her desk and into her chair.

"What, when did you? This... is my NATURAL HAIR COLOR! And HE FIRST," an accusing finger thrown at Yuki, "was the one to--"

"SIT. DOWN. NOW." Kyo blinked once and then sat down sullenly, with all the grace and storm clouds of a cat who'd been locked outside. "Today is so not the day," Mayuko muttered, before snapping out, "Lit, page 98."


End file.
